Yu Yu Ball Z
by Alucardz-pet
Summary: WARNING!!! Very funny yet strange. Koenma hosts a tornament to try to get the dragonballs. Team Urimashi vs. Team DBZ an unexpected ending so beware......


Koenma-Sama!" George shouted, running into the small office. Stacks of paper were piled high on a desk that sat in the middle of the room. 

"What the hell is it? I'm busy." 

"Son Goku died again." 

"WHAT!?! Get him in here. I want to talk to him." 

"Sorry, Koenma. He's gone." 

"Where? No, no, don't tell me, it's those damn Dragon Balls again isn't it?" 

"Yes." 

"Grrr. That's it! Set up a fake tournament, tell King Kia that his party must enter or forever be banished to hell... At least till the Dragon Balls come back. Get Urameshi team involved, they'll win for sure." 

"Won't your father be upset about a unapproved tournament?" 

"He doesn't have to fill out the paperwork I do," Koenma snarled swiping at the paper on his desk. 

"No. He has more." 

"SHUT UP! Just do it and get out of here!" he shouted, his fist ricocheting off the desk. 

"Yes sir!" George said, running out of the room. 

Koenma sat back in his chair. "All I need to do is get rid of those damn Dragon Balls and they'll die and stay that way." He chuckled for a moment. 

"Koenma-Sama?" George said, sticking his head through the door. 

"What?! I'm busy go away!!" 

"I know but this paperwork just came down for Son Goku." He moved aside and a large forklift burst through the doorway. 

Koenma started to cry. 

******Yuu Yuu Ball Z**

**** By dark_pan_of_dbgt 

"Hey, Trunks, you've been invited to a tournament," Son Goku said walking into a small dome house. His black hair looking especially pointy this day. 

"Really? What is it called?" 

"The 'Enter this tournament or we destroy the Dragon Balls forever tournament.' What do you think?" 

"Why not... It'll be good for a laugh..." the purple haired man replied sipping a beer. 

"What do I care what happens to the Dragon Balls?" Vegeta said, crunching the paper up into a ball and throwing it in a waste basket. 

Piccolo hovered several hundred feet above the ground looking at the small piece of paper. He folded it up and put it in a pocket of his purple pants. The Namek warrior looked down at the Earth. "If the Dragon Balls die. I might too, and I don't want that." 

"Absolutely not!!" Chi Chi screamed at her husband. "Gohan has to study! He doesn't have time to run around having unnecessary battles!" 

"Aw come on, mom," Son Gohan sighed resting his round face in his hands. 

"You stay out of this!" 

"You know you can't win, Chi Chi." Goku said, folding his arms and smiling. 

"Gohan got an 'A' last week, not an 'A+' like normal. You see that's because he was out with you and your friends instead of studying." 

Goku looked at his son and winked. "All right Chi Chi you win. We'll stay home." 

"Hmph. Good. It shows you're growing up finally." 

That night they snuck out through the window. 

"Boy, Koenma can sure throw stuff together fast," Yuusuke said looking around at the fighting arena. Legions of demons and such had turned out to see the fight between The Urameshi team and the Son Goku team. 

"Is everyone here?" Gohan asked. 

"Everyone but my father," Trunks snarled. 

"I'm right here," Vegeta said striding up and standing beside Piccolo. 

"Why'd you come?" Piccolo asked. 

"I didn't want to seem like a coward, and any fighting will help me to get stronger so I can one day defeat Kakarrot. 

"What order do we fight in?" he asked, folding his arms. 

"Trunks goes in first," Goku said counting on his fingers, "You, Piccolo, Gohan and if necessary... Me." 

"You don't want to fight?" Vegeta smiled. "How cowardly of you." 

"Naw, that's not it. I just want a fair fight." 

"HA!" Kuwabara scoffed as he caught his first glimpse of the Son team as he and the rest of the Urameshi team walked down a long corridor, "They look tough, but they have practically no Ki." 

"Like you?" Hiei asked rudely. 

"WHAT!!? Do you want me to kill you?!" 

"Hn." 

Kuwabara scowled. 

"Shut up the both of you!" Yuusuke snapped. "Save it for later. I don't like this." 

"Welcome!!" Koto shouted into the microphone, "This is the tournament that will decide the fate of the Dragon Balls." 

Murmurs went through the crowd. "What the hell are the Dragon Balls?" 

"I don't know either, but who cares?! This'll be one hell of a fight!" the fox girl shouted. 

This guy's got a very low ki level, Kurama should have no trouble defeating him." Hiei said. "Even the Fool could beat this one." 

"Would you shut up!" Kuwabara shouted. 

"I won't go easy on you 'cause you're a girl," Trunks said. 

Kurama smiled and shook his head. 

"I'll thank you to note, I am not a lady." 

"True, a lady would never fight." 

"I'm a man!" 

Trunks walked over to Kurama and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it above his head. 

Kurama's fist ricocheted off the top of Trunks' head, who jumped away quickly. 

"For not believing me and even thinking I'm a lady, I won't go easy on you either!" 

"Begin!" Koto shouted. 

"Hrrrr." Trunks clenched his fists and concentrated. 

"His Ki level is sky-rocketing!" Yuusuke said. 

"What the hell is going on?" Kuwbara shouted. "Was he hiding his ki somehow?!" 

"I doubt I'll even need to turn into a Super Saiyajin for this battle," Trunks smiled. 

"You'll find I'm more of a challenge than you think." 

"Enough talk!" Trunks said, pulling out his sword and taking his stance. 

"Oh gee," Kuwabara said flatly, "A sword, I wonder if Kurama will get cut across the stomach." 

"There is a large possability," Yuusuke said, "That Kurama will soon be holdin- Oooh, there it goes." 

Kurama leapt back, holding his bleeding gut, "Damn!" He hissed. "Take this!" He jumped into the air, "Rose whip!!" he yelled, causing a long thorny... well, whip to form in his hand. He snapped it downward at the awaiting pink haired man. 

Trunks sliced his sword through the air, causing Kurama's whip to fall to the ground in three dozen or so pieces. 

Kurama landed back at the spot he had jumped from, he stood slowly to his feet, blood seeping down his pants. He rushed at Trunks. 

The Saiyajin moved out of the way of the flurry of punches quite easily. Kurama did a sudden back flip and knocked Trunks in the chin with the heel of his foot. As Kurama flew through the air he pulled out a small seed and flicked it at his oppenet with his thumb and forefinger. Trunks caught it in his hand and shot it right back at Kurama. It nicked his head and sent him crashing to earth. 

"Has that guy even moved from his spot?" Yuusuke asked. 

"No," Hiei anwsered. 

Kurama stumbled to his feet. "Damn it," he grunted. 

"Ready to give up yet?" Trunks asked. 

"Heh, not quite. I haven't even started yet." He said reaching into his shirt. He pulled out a small vial. 

"What's that?" Trunks asked. 

"Something the author put in for plot uses. You see, he can't think of another way for me to turn into my Yoko form, so he's having me drink this strange potion." 

"Ah, I see." 

"So now you will see my true powers." And with that said he drank the potion. 

When he finished the substance(I think it was probably Mountain Dew, no one drinks that, so how do we know what effect it would have on him?), a large cloud of smoke encircled him, when it cleared, a new Kurama stood, his long silver hair falling down his back, his silver tail twiching slightly, a bright scar ran down his face, a confident smile sat on his face. 

"Now I'm ready." He said in a new voice. 

Trunks put his sword away. "Better." 

Good thing the author put that vial in," Botan said to the rest of the Urameshi cheering section. 

"I think he probably just didn't want to think of something or ask someone else if there's a way to do it." Kuwabara's sister said lighting a cigerette. 

"Probably." 

Trunks and Yoko Kurama were now locked in close combat, few hits and many misses were happening on both sides. Yoko Kurama managed to get in a hard right on Trunks cheek, who was sent flying backwards, and skidded a few feet when he landed. 

He wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth away. "Funny," he said, "I wasn't planning on running into someone as powerful as you anytime soon. But it ends now." 

Trunks let out a shout, and suddenly his smooth pink hair turned a bright pointy golden. 

"Yaaaeeehhh!" Kuwabara shouted, "What a frightening powerfull ki!" 

Trunks smiled, "You have done nothing wrong, so I won't kill you. It's over, however." 

He pulled his hands back "FINISH BUSTER!!!" a large ball of light formed in his hands, "HA!!" He shouted and threw it at Yoko Kurama, who wasn't fast enough to move out of the way and took it full on. 

He landed outside of ring. 

"1!" Koto shouted. 

"Get up!" Yuusuke shouted, grabbing the now regular Kurama's shirt and shaking him. 

"2!" 

"Wake up!" 

"3!" 

"It's no use." Kurama said. 

"4!" 

"I can't beat him." 

"5!" 

"Why die over a silly tournament?" 

"6!" 

"What's at stake?" 

"7!" 

"Dragon Balls?" 

"8!" 

"What the hell are those?" 

"9!" 

Kurama stood up and bowed to Trunks. "I surrender." 

"This guy doesn't look so tough." Kuwabara said putting his hands on his hips. "Bet it doesn't take me more than five seconds." 

"Hn. Cocky fool," Hiei scoffed. 

"Are you saying that I can't beat this green goof, dwarf!?" 

Hiei closed his eyes and smiled slightly. "Hn." 

Kuwabara jumped into the ring, Piccolo did the same. 

"At least this should be good," Piccolo said. "Your power level is so low you must be hiding it." 

"What did you say, you green freak!?" 

"Begin!" Koto shouted. 

In a flash Piccolo was gone. 

"W-Where did he go?" Kuwabara looked around the ring, back behind him, all around, then he looked up... "Hey you stupid moron! Get down here! You're not playing fair! I can't fly!!!!" 

"Maybe you are weak..." 

"Wh-what?!!!!? I am the great Kuwabara Kazuma! Get down here so I can pummel you!!" 

In a flash, Piccolo was gone again. 

This time he appeared right behind Kuwabara, and punched him across the back of the head. 

"This guy is pretty fast," Yuusuke said. "If Kuwabara doesn't do something quick..." 

Kuwabara flew backwards, landing on his side, then quickly back to his feet. "Rei Kan!!!" 

"Although I appreciate the light show mortal, I must end this quickly." 

"W-What?! Light show!?!" Kuwabara charged at Piccolo and started stabbing his sword at the Green warrior's head. Then without warning his foot connected with the crotch of the alien. 

Piccolo doubled over. 

"Ooo!" Koto gasped. "What an amazingly cheap move.... I mean, a superb display of strategy." 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Kuwabara stood over his immobile opponent. "Now you have felt the wrath of Kuwabara Kazuma, prepare for more!" 

Piccolo scowled for a moment before doing a small back flip knocking the orange haired fool in the chin. 

Blood spewed from Kuwabara's mouth as he flew through the air, Piccolo hit him several more times before he even hit the floor. 

Piccolo walked up to where Kuwabara was laying and picked his body up. "I should kill you for what you did!" he snarled, "But you're just mere mortal, not worthy of the energy." 

"You Bastard! What the hell are you talking about!?!" 

Kuwabara's fist flew at Piccolo's head, he grabbed it and squeezed slightly. "You are a warrior. I admire that. Therefore I won't ask you to surrender like a coward." 

"Harumph." Kurama scowled. 

"I wouldn't have anyway!" Kuwabara screamed loudly at his opponent. 

"Good." Piccolo's hand shot up between them and hit Kuwabara squarely in the chin, he went out like a light. 

Koto stood in the middle of the arena as a large TV monitor was lowered behind her. "Due to past battles involving Hiei and the large number of deaths caused, we have moved this battle outside of the arena." 

The entire audience sighed. 

"You sound pretty ruthless." Vegeta said cracking his knuckles. "Maybe I am glad I came. But you'll find I'm far superior to the two before me." 

Hiei stood silent. 

"Say something, damn you!!!" 

"You'll die this day." 

"Oh-oh..." Koto said, looking at the TV screen. "I can't tell them apart." 

"Begin!!" 

Vegeta's eyes bulged, his fists clenched, as his ki swelled the air around him. 

Hiei folded his arms. 

"There," Vegeta said. "Now I'm ready for whatever you can dish out, Earthling." 

"Whoever said I'm from Earth?" Hiei asked before disappearing. 

Vegita was quick to follow. Every now and then they would reappear, beating the smegaddy out of each other. 

"Hey Hiei!! I think you found your long lost brother!! Only handsomer!!!" Kuwabara laughed. 

The two warriors stopped alongside each other, bloody. Vegita was breathing heavily. 

Hiei was not. 

"Hn, you aren't worth my effort," Hiei said, drawing his sword. 

"Nor you mine." Vegita smiled. 

"Hey, now one's blond! Which one?" Koto said with her fingers against her mouth. She looked from side to side at the two teams. Every member stood motionless. 

"Hey!!" she shouted down, "Who's got the blond hair!?" 

"Vegita!" Gohan called back. 

"Useless." Kurama sighed. 

Vegita's fist connected with Hiei's face, emitting a loud crack and sending him sprawling back, a trail of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. 

Vegita sighed and started to walk towards him. "I thought this fight might be worth something. Too bad." 

"Still might be," Hiei said, standing up straight and grabbing the bandage on his forearm. 

"I don't like the way that everyone over there is smiling..." Gohan said looking at Team Urameshi. 

"Such power..." Piccolo said quietly. 

The air around Hiei swelled as the black dragon emerged. 

Vegita stepped back. His eye twitched as he raised his hands and started forming a ki ball. 

As the black dragon rose into the air, Vegita's ki ball grew, and grew. 

Now the dragon was ripping through the air towards Vegita. 

"DIIIIEEEEE!!!!" Vegita screamed as his ball launched through the air. 

The fight on the screens around the arena suddenly turned to static. The audience sat for a moment, their mouths hanging open. Then murmurs started, then some shouts, and then everyone yelling angrily. 

"Please calm down!!" Koto shouted. "We are trying to figure out... who... won?" she stammered, as a spiked- and black-haired, short man walked by, his clothes ragged, his body covered in dirt and ashes. 

"I'm still not sure which..." 

He walked over and stood with the Urameshi team. 

"I guess that means another point for Team Urameshi!!!" Koto shouted. 

Gohan sighed "Guess that means Vegeta's dead again. 

"Oh well." Trunks said picking in-between his teeth. 

"Guess that means I'm up, eh?" Gohan said, stretching his sides before leaping into the ring. 

Genkai was already there. 

Gohan started to look around. "Eh, excuse me... Old woman, where is my opponent?" 

"Began!" Koto shouted. 

"What!? Where is he?! Where's my challenger?" 

"Here!" Genkai shouted as dozens of blue balls shot from her fingers. 

Gohan was quick to dodge them. 

"Oh! Old woman! You are my opponent! How are you today?" 

"Polite boy..." Yuusuke murmured. 

"Very..." Kuwabara said. 

"Better than you!!" Genkai said, shooting another blast of blue bullets off. 

Gohan's hair shot up blond. 

"What the!?!" Kuwabara screamed "Another one!?!" 

"Hello!" Gohan said cheerfully as he suddenly appeared before Genkai's face. 

Genkai's hands lifted up and put a rei gun smack dab in the middle of Gohan's face, his neck snapped back. 

"Phtewww!" He said rubbing his nose, "That was cool! Kinda stung!" 

"Demon child!" 

"Naw I would think that would be Trunks, you've met his father?" 

"Back to hell!!!" Genkai said planting a fist directly into Gohan's stomach, who doubled over. She then brought her hand crashing down, slamming onto the back of his neck. 

As rock and dust flew into the air from the crater Gohan's body had created so did he. 

"That wasn't very nice!!" he said, floating several yards above the ground. 

"This is a battle, boy!" she snapped, flying into the air and slamming a fist into his chest, and then releasing a rei ken equal to the size of her. 

Gohan few out of the ring and into the audience, several people flew this way and that. 

"Strange, when we fly into the audience people go squish..." Kuwabara said. 

"Or scrunch." Yuusuke retorted. 

"Ah! But don't forget about squash!" 

"And smooch!" 

"True! And let not forget..." 

Gohan groaned as he arose. He shot like a bullet back into the ring. "All right, I think it's time I got ser-" 

Genkai's fist connected with Gohan's face, stomach, kicked his shin, head, left arm. He flew out of the ring. A thousand blue bullets pelted him in mid air. 

He landed his hair turned back to black. 

"It would seem the little one didn't even throw a punch." Hiei said. 

"Was it because he was too young and inexperienced, or because he would not hit an old woman?" Kurama asked. 

"Hey young boy!" Kuwabara screamed as Gohan was taken off field in a stretcher carried by two busty nurses, "Why didn't you fight back!? Hey young boy!! HEY!!!" He quickly ran after the unconscious Gohan. 

The wind whipped though Goku's hair in the middle of a vast open field. "Just so you know I won't go easy." 

"I don't know what this battle is about... Or even what the hell the dragon balls are..." Yuusuke started. 

"Oh, they're these little balls that if you collect them all you get to make a wish to the eternal dragon." 

"Eh?" 

"And you can wish for anything you want!" 

"Why would Koenma want them destroyed then?" 

"Um, probably 'cause we keep bringing people back from the dead." 

"Ah... And that's paperwork for him, he hates paperwork." 

"So what's he like?" 

"Who, Koenma?" 

"Yeah I've never met him, I always talk to his dad." 

"Erg! What?!" 

Suddenly Koto's voice booms through out the air "All right you two, stop talking and start fighting! We don't allow that kind of stuff around here!" 

"All right." Yuusuke and Gohan said at the same time. 

******FINALLY... LETS FIGHT!!!**

****"As I was saying, I will not let up!" Yuusuke said clenching his fists. 

"Okay," Goku said. Suddenly his hair shot spiky and blond. 

"Ha! I came prepared!" Yuusuke said, reaching behind him and bringing into view a small flask filled with a brown liquid{Pepsi One}, "I bought this on the black market, too much is lethal, but just the right amount can increase my abilities to make me into a true power house!" 

He brought the flask to his lips and threw his head back, swallowing it all. "Horror-horrible..." He stammered, water pouring from his eyes. 

Suddenly he was engulfed in a cloud of blue smoke, which swirled around and finally burst out revealing a long haired, tattooed Youkai form Yuusuke. 

Goku cracked his knuckles. "High Ki. This should be a good work out." 

"Eh? Where did they go?" Kuwabara asked. 

"The camera can't follow them." Hiei said. 

"Screw this." Trunks said. He walked over to Koto's desk. "Hey, give me a cam." 

"Eh?" she asked. 

"A camera," he said slowly, "You need someone who knows where they're at." 

"Absolutely not. It's against the rules of the stadium to give camera to untrained-" 

"Give him a freakin' camera!!" the crowd screamed at her. 

Goku and Yuusuke flew alongside each other blocking, dodging, taking each other's blows. Goku got in a good punch to Yuusuke's face and then clenched his hands together slamming them into his opponent's back, sending him down to the soil. 

Goku was quick to follow. 

"Rei gun!!!" Yuusuke screamed shooting a beam of ki at Goku, who took it full on. It sent him sprawling back, tumbling head over heels into the nearest mountain, blowing it up with the force of his body. 

"Good hit..." He said wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. 

They met midair, slamming into each other at such a speed the sonic boom shook the surrounding area, knocking over trees, and creating powerful winds. 

They traded punches that would level entire worlds, most as loud as thunder. 

"You're strong," Goku said kicking Yuusuke in the side. 

"Same goes for you," Yuusuke said punching Goku in the shoulder. 

"For that-" His fist slammed downward onto Yuusuke's shoulder, he then disappeared and came up behind him, "I won't kill you!!" His fist connected with the small of the youkai's back, sending him forward and downward, splicing the land, digging a hundred foot trench, sending plants high into the air. 

"Comforting," he said pushing himself back into the air, slamming his shoulder into Goku's gut, "But I've died twice already." 

"Then you should be use to pain!!" Goku said kneeing him in the chest. 

"I can't promise I won't kill you, though!!" he shouted his fist flying though the air. 

Goku caught it and twisted, bones cracking and splintering "Comforting, but I've died so many times I've lost count." 

"Then it proves it can be done!!!" Yuusuke said bringing up his hand and releasing a blast of ki the size of a small moon. 

"Nice trick..." Goku said from two miles away. "But I can do that too!!!" 

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!" He screamed, a ball twice the size of Yuusuke's burst forth from his hands and spiraled towards his opponent. 

"Such power, I have never seen," Genkai said in awe. 

"This may be even too much for Yuusuke," Kurama said. 

"That's the biggest ball of ki I've ever seen," Kuwabara stammered. 

"Such frightening power!" Hiei gasped. 

Yuusuke had only a moment to think, a moment to consider his options. There was only one. 

"REI GUN!!!!!!" 

"Not a chance that'll dispel mine," Goku said sniffing some blood back. 

Yuusuke's ball of Ki shot through the larger and slower ball like a bullet through water. 

"That was never my intent!!!" Yuusuke screamed from within his own ki blast. 

Sonic waves of power lashed out as Yuusuke's fist connected with Goku's face. "There's always a trick to win!!" he shouted, sending his opponent down to the ground with a sharp hit to the neck. 

Goku traveled deep into the ground. 

"I seldom do this, due to the fact, that I tend not to let up, but you've forced me to play my trump card." 

A large ball of ki formed around Goku, his figure was all that could be seen. 

"No tricks!" Yuusuke said, flying towards the ball of ki. His foot flew through the air, intent on taking Goku's head off. 

But instead a hand caught it. "It's over now," Goku said, his long golden hair blowing, his blue eyes burning. 

He pulled Yuusuke through the air, slamming him into the dirt, then threw the limp body into the air, launching ball after ball of ki at it. 

Yuusuke landed limply on the ground. 

He staggered to his feet. 

"Why won't you stay down!?" Goku screamed grabbing Yuusuke's face and slamming him into the nearest mountain blowing it up with such force that most of the pieces flew into space. 

"I won't quit until my life in over!!" he grunted, struggling to lift Goku's hand off his face. 

"So be it." Goku said, straightening his fingers on his free hand and slicing thought the air connecting with the side of Yuusuke's neck killing him instantly. 

The fight was over.... Yuusuke was dead... The Son Goku team had won the battle for the dragon balls. 

"What?!" Yuusuke stammered sitting up in the middle of a huge crater. 

"Ah! You're up!" Goku said. 

"Eh? What happened. Where am I?" he asked. 

"I killed you, and this is where you died." 

"WHAT?!" 

"Yeah, see, I won, and then I used the dragon balls to wish you back to life." 

"Why?" 

"No one should have died because of that stupid tournament," Goku said patting Yuusuke on the shoulder. "So, you feeling okay?" 

"Yeah, I feel good. You?" 

"Super, thanks!" 

"How did my team take the loss?" 

"Well the orange haired fellow stood above your body sobbing and cursing at you.... The old woman shook her head and said what a waste of life... The Vegita-looking fellow fell asleep suddenly. 

"And the lady guy, um, I don't know where he went off to." 

"Oh what lovely roses!" Chi Chi stammered as she put them in water. 

"Now you must apply this mask four times a day, this way you can keep that youthful look!" Bulma said. 

"Four times a day?" Kurama asked, his face covered in mud. "Isn't that a bit much?" 

"Do you gorgeous skin like mine or not?" 

"Er..." 

"Four times a day." 

"Then you'll land the man of your dreams!!" Chi Chi squealed. 

"Err..." 


End file.
